


Бэт-мамочка

by elfdean



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: ER (Established Relationship), M/M, нецензурная лексика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdean/pseuds/elfdean
Summary: AU: Брюс все же решился и связал себя узами брака с Кларком. Супермен, как отвественный и добрый криптонец, готовит детям завтраки.





	Бэт-мамочка

**Author's Note:**

> Дикий ООС, хоть я и не хотела этого. Обоснуй пал жертвой храбрых. Вдохновил пост в одной группе.

В современном сумасшедшем мире редко встретишь человека, который бы любил раннее утро. Просыпаться каждый день из-за того, что шестое чувство буквально орет, что писец, звездец и другие члены семейства уже стоят около кровати и ждут того часа, когда он встанет, было не очень приятно. Кларк застонал, решив, что дальше казнь оттягивать нельзя и надо просыпаться. Открыв глаза он в который раз понял, что интуиция его вообще-то не обманывала, и смертельная угроза стояла совсем рядом. Младший сын Брюса стоял около кровати и сонно глазел на Кларка.

— Дэмиан, сейчас полшестого утра, зачем ты вскочил? — отчаянно зевая, спросил мужчина.

Брюс лежал совсем рядом. Расслабленный и теплый. Он всем своим видом показывал, что вставать в такую рань его не заставит даже Джокер с тремя килограммами тротила по всему Готэму.

— Вставать рано — путь к становлению здоровым, сильным и выносливым. Если ты супруг моего отца, то ты должен ему соответствовать.

Кларк решил не говорить о том, что он криптонец и самый сильный человек на земле, что значит, он здоровый и выносливый по умолчанию. Ведь Дэмиана этот факт не особо волнует. Он желает убедиться во всем сам. Кларк решает ему подыграть и встает с тёплого места.

Водные процедуры много времени не занимают. Через две минуты сна ни в одном глазу. Прелести жизни супергероев: сон длится часа четыре и он должен выспаться за это время так, словно прошло девять.

Младший Уэйн уже ждал его на кухне. Сидел за столом, читал свежий выпуск газеты и терпеливо ждал того момента, когда накроют на стол. Вот уж точно сын своего отца.

Кларк решил приготовить всего понемногу, благо, что холодильник Брюса всегда забит так, словно тут живет целая рота голодных солдат. Бекон, яйца, апельсины, хлеб все это нашлось очень быстро. Лишь бы Альфред не ругался за то, что он «повышает уровень холестерина в крови». Пока бекон и яйца жарились на сковородке, Кларк по-быстрому сделал тосты и приготовил свежевыжатый сок.

Дэмиан молча принял стакан с соком из рук мужчины. Легкая улыбка доказала, что мальчику напиток вполне понравился. Включив телевизор, Кларк тут же нашел канал новостей. Кажется, пока все спокойно. Проблемы только с политикой и сенаторами. Никаких войн, грабежей или похищений. Видимо в такое время спят даже преступники.

В кухню влетели Джон и Коннер. Судя по их счастливым лицам, мальчики уже давно встали и даже успели слетать в Смоллвиль. Коннер ловко перехватил из рук Кларка тост, а Джон взял у Дэмиана стакан с соком. Если бы это сделал кто-то другой, помимо Дика или Джонатана, то он бы незамедлительно вылетел из поместья Уэйнов и очухался бы где-нибудь в Централ-Сити.

— Как там Тим? — спросил Кларк, когда мальчики принялись за еду.

— Уже намного лучше. Он может вставать с кровати без моей помощи, — ответил Коннер, вздыхая.

Миссия на которую они пошли только вдвоём прошла не совсем удачно. Все, что надо они, конечно, сделали, но пока Коннер пробивал им путь к отступлению, Тим серьезно пострадал. Его зацепило осколочной гранатой. Ничего смертельного, перелом руки и временная потеря зрения. Но Кон все равно чувствовал себя виноватым. Ему стоило получше следить за своим напарником.

— Отец сказал, что Дрейку сегодня сделают повторный рентген, — напомнил Дэмиан.

— Это ни к чему. Я и так знаю, что у него все хорошо заживает.

— Брюс просто хочет увидеть это сам, — сказал Кларк, положив руку на плечо парню, — Он волнуется.

— Дрейк слишком беспечен. Нужно смотреть под ноги, а не летать в облаках, — хмыкнул Дэмиан.

— Тим справился с поставленной задачей. Все нужные файлы сейчас у Лиги, — тут же встал на защиту своего друга Коннер.

— Дэм, такое может случиться с каждым, — сказал Джон, однако поймав на себе скептические взгляды, пожал плечами, — Ну, с большинством из нас.

Дэмиан цокнул языком, но продолжать не стал. Он тоже немного обеспокоен состоянием своего братца. Когда Супербой прилетел с окровавленным Тимом на руках, было много шума и паники. Нет, Брюс не носился по дому и не махал руками. Он же Бэтмен. Мужчина взял на руки своего сына и вместе с Альфредом пошел в пещеру. Только там было все необходимое оборудование. Когда стало ясно, что Тим не может видеть, Дик чуть не свалился в обморок. Брюс нахмурился сильнее прежнего и вколол обезболивающее Тиму. Мужчина пообещал, что сделает все возможное, чтобы вернуть ему зрение. А если Бэтмен это сказал, то значит сделает.

— Привет, народ. Чего такие хмурые?

Кларк улыбнулся и жестом пригласил за стол. Только Дик может улыбаться сутки на пролет. Тяжело быть миротворцем в семье, где насилие стало обычным делом. За ним следом прошел Джейсон. Он сел рядом с Диком и принялся за еду. На взгляд Кларка, второй Робин был запутанной и сложной личностью в бэт-клане. Вечно огрызается и стебет всех и каждого, много курит, пьёт и убивает преступников. И только ночью его защитная броня даёт трещину. Кларк прекрасно слышит как каждую ночь Джейсон кричит, как плачет из-за ночных кошмаров. Кент не один раз хотел помочь, поговорить и утешить парня, хотя прекрасно знал, что над ним только посмеются, но всегда замирал перед комнатой Тодда. Его всегда опережали. Дик, после того, как блудный сын и брат вернулся домой, сразу переехал в комнату Джейсона. Поэтому он всегда рядом, очень хорошо заботится о своем братике и помогает ему забыть о кошмарах. Кларк более чем уверен, что своеобразную «терапию» слышит даже Брюс.

Дик разговаривает со всеми: спрашивает Дэмиана о том, как дела в школе, интересуется делами Титанов у Коннера и спрашивает Джона о том, как ему живется в Готэме. Старший сын Брюса говорит со всеми, кроме Джейсона. И Кларк понимает, почему. Даже без его суперзрения видно, как вымотали ночные кошмары парня: красные глаза, мешки под глазами. Парень бледный как простынь и пока слабо понимает: где сон, а где реальность.

Дик под столом сжимает его руку в своей и поглаживает большим пальцем запястье Тодда. Кларк все больше понимает, почему Брюс не воспрепятствовал таким отношениям. Глупо мешать этим душам воссоединиться.

Из коридора послышался шум и отменная гневная тирада с использованием нецензурной лексики. Коннер быстро узнал источник шума и поспешил на помощь.

— Я все ещё не понимаю, почему Тим числится в хороших мальчиках, — хмыкнул Джейсон, подпирая рукой голову, — Он так может матом покрыть, что даже я заслушаюсь.

— Тим слишком начитанный, и он редко ругается, — объяснил Дик, пожав плечами.

— Дрейк просто знает, что ругаться матом при Альфреде опасное дело, — усмехнулся Дэмиан.

— Я вас прекрасно слышу, придурки, — проворчал Тим, медленно заходя на кухню. За правый локоть его придерживал Коннер.

Кон помог Тиму занять свое место, а Кларк поставил тарелку с едой по ближе к парню. Красный Робин очень не любил, когда с ним носились так, словно он в любой момент мог в ящик сыграть. Не хрустальный же, не развалится. Мужчина с улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как Коннер пытался покормить с ложечки Тима. Дрейк сначала ударял его по руке, но парень все продолжал, он пообещал достать криптонит, если Кон не прекратит страдать херней.

— Так это правда, что у слепых обостряются все чувства? — спросил Джейсон, за что получил подзатыльник от рядом сидящего Дика, — Ну, а что такого-то?

— Так нельзя, Джей. Где твоя тактичность?

— Все нормально, Дик, — улыбнулся Тим. Кларк заметил, что парень понимает, где находится его собеседник только благодаря шуму. Поэтому Кон держит его за руку, а старшие братья шумят пуще обычного, — Да, это правда. При потере зрения высвобождается специфическая энергия глаз. Эта энергия направляется в сохранные органы чувств, вследствие чего происходит обострение стандартных ощущений — обоняния, осязания и слуха.*

— То есть, теперь ты стал намного сильнее, чем раньше, — сказал Дэмиан, — Жаль, что отец не разрешает тебе выходить на дежурство.

— Как по твоему Тим будет сражаться с одной рукой? Посох обычно держат двумя руками. И он ещё даже не тренировался, — сказал Джон. Он улыбнулся, когда заметил, как удивился Тим, поняв, что на кухне собралась практически вся семья.

— У нас семейный завтрак?

— Брюс все ещё спит, а Альфред слишком рано уехал в город за покупками, — ответил Кларк.

— Альфред любит ранние прогулки. Наверняка выполняет какое-нибудь секретное поручение папочки, — сказал Джейсон, утаскивая из-под носа Дика бекон.

— Просто Брюс запретил Дэмиану ходить в супермаркет. По крайней мере с Кларком, — хмыкнул Дик, — Но нам ведь нужна еда и бытовые вещи?

Парни засмеялись, вспоминая тот случай, а Дэмиан фыркнул, краснея.

Однажды и без того разозленный Дэмиан, увидев женщину, флиртующую с Кларком в супермаркете, оттолкнул ее в сторону с криком «Держись от него подальше». Покупки были быстро оплачены, и они тут же отправились домой. За что позже Дэмиан получил серьезный нагоняй и лекцию о правилах поведения в общественных местах от Брюса. Хотя по мужчине было видно, что его эта история позабавила. Было приятно знать, что мальчик старался сохранить брак отца. Брюс, конечно, доверял Кларку и не сомневался в нём, но все же…

— Надеюсь, Альфред купит мороженое, потому что мое кто-то сожрал, — сказал Джейсон, бросив сердитый взгляд на Дэмиана.

— В большой семье клювом не щелкают, Тодд.

— Мелкий ублюдок, — оскалился парень, потянувшись за кухонным ножом.

Кларк подумал над тем, не слишком ли жестко будет использовать лазеры из глаз, чтобы выбить ножи из рук парней, как опасность миновала. Джон улыбнулся и, взяв за руку Дэмиана, повел в коридор. Наверняка играть в приставку или тренироваться в пещере. Дик обнял Джейсона и прошептал что-то про «продолжение того, что было ночью». Кларк особо слушать не стал. Ушли все целыми и невредимыми, и ладно. Тим с Коннером тоже надолго не задержались. Быстро все доели, поблагодарили и ушли. Хлопнула входная дверь, земля немного задрожала и стало понятно, что парни покинули Готэм. Кларк мог прислушаться и узнать о том, куда они полетели, но не стал. Все же он уважал личную жизнь каждого. Особенно своих детей.

Кларк собрал всю грязную посуду со стола и поставил ее в раковину. У Брюса есть посудомоечная машина и прочая модная техника, но лучше делать все самому. Он привык все делать сам. Ещё со времен Смоллвиля. Приятно занять чем-то руки и убить время.

Он появился очень тихо, если бы не его сердцебиение, то Кларк бы и не узнал о том, что он уже встал. Брюс обнял его со спины, положил свою голову ему на плечо и промычал что-то похожее на «Доброе утро». Пяти часов сна герою явно не хватило. Уэйн редко позволяет себе нечто подобное: долгие объятия, нежные поцелуи в шею. Только когда он немного сонный или если его детей нет поблизости.

— Оставь все как есть. Вернись обратно в кровать, — хрипло сказал Брюс.

— Я уже почти все домыл, — улыбнулся Кларк, — Почему ты встал?

— Вы слишком шумели. Как и всегда.

— Тим и Коннер улетели за пределы Готэма, — сразу сообщил он.

Брюс напрягся, но после глубокого вдоха-выдоха, расслабился. Волнуется. Только сильнее сжал его в объятиях.

— Ты же сообщишь мне, если услышишь что-то странное?

— Коннер не позволит Тиму попасть в беду. Но, если ты так настаиваешь, то конечно.

— Как же хорошо, когда твой муж — криптонец. Не нужны прослушки, жучки и прочее шпионские штучки, — усмехнулся Брюс, сжимая бедра Кларка.

— Джейсон уже успел пошутить на тему «Супермамочки». Как и Дэмиан, — мужчина тихо охнул, когда руки Брюса скользнули под пижамные штаны.

— Это в их стиле. Хорошо, что у нас есть Дик и Джон, — Брюс медленно водил рукой по члену Кларка, — Чтобы мы без них делали. Дети — просто головная боль для нас.

— Но мы все равно их любим сильнее всего на свете и, что удивительно, это взаимно.

Кларк бросил идею с мытьем посуды и взяв Брюса на руки, быстро помчался в спальню. Если Дику и Джейсону можно заниматься утренним сексом, то почему бы и им не заняться такой полезной зарядкой?


End file.
